I hate you, but I want you
by MickiesQueen
Summary: Trish and Lita hate eachother, but Trish wants Lita. Will she get what she wants? And what happens if she does?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peoples, I'm back with another fic. I am gonna be continuing inevitable, and it may or may not have a sequel when I'm done, but I wanted to do another Trish/Lita fic. So enjoyyyy.**

 _That bitch!_ Trish thought to herself. She watched the screen as Lita disappeared up the ramp. She hated the red head with a passion, without a reason. She just hated her.

Lita walked into the locker room and rolled her eyes as soon as she saw Trish stood their. The blonde had her back turned and didn't even notice Lita come in.

" _Fucking bitch."_ Trish muttered.

" _You're pathetic, you know that?"_

Trish spun round when she heard the all too familiar voice, sending Lita a death glare.

" _Jeez if looks could kill."_ Lita said mockingly. " _Are you supposed to be scary or something?"_

Trish didn't say anything and continued glaring at Lita.

" _Okay? Don't say anything then."_

Lita walked over to her locker. She could feel the blondes eyes burning holes through her and rolled her eyes again.

" _I hate you!"_ Trish yelled. She ran at Lita, and the redhead turned and grabbed both of her wrists. She slammed the blonde into the lockers and pinned her hands above her head.

" _You have a screw loose blondie."_ Lita said, tightening her grip on Trish.

" _Let go!!"_ Trish screeched.

" _Can you shut the fuck up?!"_ Lita said angrily. " _Like seriously."_

 _"Make me."_ Trish said simply, with a hint of anger and fear present in her voice.

" _Make you?"_ Amy said back to her. Trish nodded her head and had an evil smirk planted on her face. Amy smirked back and pressed her thigh against Trish's womanhood. Trish gasped, trying to hold back a moan. " _It worked."_ Lita whispered.

" _No it di-"_

Trish gasped again when Amy pressed her thigh against her harder.

" _What's the matter Trish?"_ Lita said innocently. Trish's breath hitched and she tilted her head back against the lockers.

" _Let go of me!"_ Trish yelled. " _I hate you so much Lita!"_

 _"Right back at ya."_ Lita let go of Trish's wrists, but kept her strategically placed thigh where it was.

Trish didn't want to move. She enjoyed the feeling of Lita's thigh too much. She leaned against the lockers, panting quietly. When Lita tried to move back, Trish grabbed her wrist.

Lita looked at her and raised her eyebrow. Trish pulled the redhead closer to her and moaned quietly when she pushed her thigh into her again.

" _You like that huh?"_ Lita said curiously with a smirk. Trish nodded her head. " _I thought you hated me?"_

 _"I-I do..."_ Trish managed to say. " _Your the worst."_

 _"You don't make any sense, you know that right?"_

 _"I-I hate you. B-But..."_ Trish struggled to finish her sentence. She couldn't quite believe what she was thinking anyway.

" _But what?"_

Lita pressed herself against Trish, trying to see if she would get a reaction. And she was right. She got one heck of a reaction.

Trish pushed Lita away from her and spun her to hit the lockers. The blonde stepped forward with determination and connected their lips in a rough kiss. She moaned at the contact and Lita pushed her away.

The redhead stepped forward and tangled her hand in Trish's hair.

" _You want me huh?"_ She asked the blonde.

" _Yes."_

 _"Say it."_

" _Oh god. I-I want you."_ Trish said. Lita smirked and let go of Trish altogether. She walked towards the door. " _Where are you going?"_

" _Leaving."_

" _Why? You can't just fucking leave like that!"_ Trish was beyond annoyed. However she was very aroused, which didn't make her very threatening.

" _I think you forget...I can."_ Lita said with a smirk. " _And if you want me so bad, you'll come get what you want."_

 _"What does that even mean?!"_

 _"You'll figure it out."_ Lita said before disappearing out of the door.

" _Lita!?"_

Trish threw her head back in frustration and it hit the lockers.

" _Motherfucker!"_

Trish rubbed her head. _I'll get what I fucking want. Even if it's that bitch._ She thought to herself. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the parking lot. She saw Lita putting her things in the back of her car and walked over to her.

" _Lita."_

Lita turned to look at Trish.

" _Can I help you?"_

 _"Yeah. Actually, you can."_ Trish said. Lita crossed her arms and waited for the blonde to do something. Trish threw her bag on the floor and pushed Lita up against her car.

" _Didn't take you long to figure out what I meant."_ The redhead said. Trish shook her head and got as close as she could to the other woman.

" _I want you so much Lita."_ Trish said quietly.

" _What are you gonna do about it?"_ Lita asked confidently. Trish looked around quickly and placed her lips on Lita's in a more soft and passionate kiss.

There was something about the kiss that made Lita think completely different about Trish. She wasn't being as rough as before. She really did want her.

Lita took the opportunity to run her hand up the blonde's body. She tangled her hand in the blonde hair and deepened the kiss. When their tongues tangled together, Trish moaned softly.

After a few minutes of making out, Lita pulled away breathless. She looked at Trish, who's face was filled with disappointment.

" _I gotta go."_ She said to the blonde.

" _No! Stop leaving."_

" _I'm not gonna fuck you here am I?"_ Lita tucked a strand of hair behind Trish's ear. " _So you can either shut the fuck up and come to my hotel room later. Orrrr. You can keep whining like a little bitch."_

Trish sighed and picked up her bag. She turned to walk away, but Lita called after her.

" _Hey hot stuff."_

Trish turned to face her again.

" _See ya later."_ Lita said with a wink. Trish smiled a little and walked to her car.

Lita sighed and got in her car. _What have I gotten myself into?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup I'm back with another chapter. Yeah idk**

For the last month, Trish and Lita had been sneaking around and having sex whenever they could. The more and more they did, the less they hated eachother. It was safe to say they were developing feelings for eachother, but continued to act with hate.

 _"Oh...god!"_ Trish moaned, on the edge of an orgasm. Lita had her head between the blondes legs, pleasuring Trish like she always did.

Trish had her hand tangled in the red hair, keeping Lita in place as she moaned and writhed beneath her. Her body stiffened and she cried out as she reached her orgasm.

Lita smirked against her skin, and dragged her lips back up Trish's body. She kissed the blonde passionately before getting up to find her clothes. She began getting dressed, and Trish just lay watching her, panting slightly.

Lita finished getting dressed and looked at Trish.

" _What?"_ Lita asked, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

" _Nothing."_

 _"No if there's a problem just tell me."_

 _"There isn't a pro-"_

 _"Okay whatever!"_ Lita threw her hands up and cut Trish off.

" _Lita what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

 _"I don't know. You tell me."_

Trish rolled her eyes and sat up. She covered herself with the blanket, suddenly feeling slightly annoyed.

Lita looked over at her and crossed her arms.

" _Are you going or..?"_ Trish asked.

" _Yup. I'll be outta ya hair blondie."_ Lita walked to the door. When she went to open it, she stopped for a moment and thought. " _Actually I'm not finished with you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Trish asked.

Lita turned around and walked back over to her. She pulled her shirt over her head again and pulled Trish towards her. She connected their lips in a rough kiss and moved the blanket out of the way.

She moved her lips to attack the blondes skin, nipping, licking and sucking, leaving marks. Her hand came to tangle in the Canadians hair, tugging at it which elicited a moan from her.

Lita's other hand snaked down to rest in between the other woman's thighs. She began rubbing against the delicate area.

" _Oh god..."_ Trish breathed as she arched into the other woman's touch. Lita moved her hands, cupping the blondes ass and lifting it a little. The Canadian let out a loud moan as the redhead began fucking her with her tongue.

Trish started moving her hips, to meet Lita's tongue thrusts. Moaning and panting, she tangled her hand in the red hair and tugged at it.

" _Oh fuck Lita!"_ She moaned, her hand tugging at the hair, causing the redhead to moan a little. " _Shit!"_

Her body tensed and she came undone, moaning the other woman's name. Lita lapped at the flow of juices and once she was done, she pulled away and wiped her lips.

The next morning, Lita woke first. She was stuck underneath Trish who had seemed to be using her as a bed. The blondes head was lay on Lita's bra clad chest and their legs tangled together as Trish draped her arm over the redhead almost protectively.

" _Mmh blondie."_ Lita mumbled as she tried to sit up. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then shook the blonde gently.

" _Go away..."_ Trish groaned, wrapping her arm around the redhead tighter.

" _Well I would if you got your ass up."_

 _"Shut up.."_ Trish said quietly. She nuzzled her head against Lita's chest to get comfier and the other woman smiled a little. Lita sighed and wrapped her arm around the blonde.

" _I have to go."_ Lita said quietly. Her hand came up to stroke Trish's hair.

" _No...I'm comfy."_ Trish whined. She held onto her tighter, which for Lita didn't seem possible but it was.

" _Ow shit. Your holding me too tight."_

 _"Well your trying to leave."_

 _"Okay this is kidnapping."_ Lita said.

" _Litaaaaaaa!!!"_

Trish lifted her head, and rested it so she was looking up at Lita. She pouted slightly and Lita laughed a little.

" _Okay, I really have to go.."_ The redhead said as she cupped Trish's cheek. The blonde bit her lip and straddled Lita's lap. She kissed the other woman, who wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

" _I know you don't want to."_ Trish said as they pulled away. Lita shook her head and chuckled softly. She gently moved Trish off her and got up.

" _And if you need me, you just have to call."_

Trish sighed. She liked being around the fiesty redhead now, and it sucked when she had to leave. Of course Lita felt the same way,but neither of them would admit it.

 _"Trish...you'll see me soon."_ Lita said, putting her shirt on. She finished getting dressed and walked over to the door.

" _Wait Lita!"_

Lita turned around to look at Trish. The Canadian jumped off the bed and ran over to her. She threw her arms around the redheads neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

" _See ya later hot stuff."_ Lita said, kissing Trish's cheek before she left.

Later at work, Trish was stood talking to Jericho. Lita saw them in the halls and crossed her arms. _Who the fuck did Jericho think he was?_ The redhead continued looking over at them, and she was angry?

 _Why do I care, I hate Trish? Right? Wait why is Jericho is touching her. She's mine._ Lita thought. She shook her head to try and get the thoughts out, but her jealousy got worse when Jericho tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Trish's ear.

 _WHY IS SMILING?!?! I'm supposed to be doing that!!!_ She rolled her eyes and went to her locker when it all got too much. _God I hate her. But I want her so much._ She thought. _Shit. Maybe I don't hate her._

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a knock at her door. She groaned and opened it.

" _Hi Lita!"_ The Canadian was stood on the other side and Lita wanted nothing more than to close the door in her face but she didn't. _Huh?_

" _Hey hot stuff. What's up?"_ She asked.

" _Nothing, I just wanted to see you."_ Trish admitted with a shy smile.

" _Well. That's very cute but wouldn't you rather go see your new boyfriend Jericho?"_ Ah how the redhead regretted that.

" _He's not my boyfriend Li."_

 _"Well he was touching you and being all...lovey. That's my job!"_

 _"Wait a minute. Lita are you jealous?"_ Trish asked, biting her lip.

" _What? No..._ " Lita looked down, trying to hide her blush.

" _Oh my fuck you are. Holy shit."_

Trish finally walked into the locker room and took Lita's hand. She closed the door and locked it before turning back to the redhead.

" _You know...? You don't have to be jealous."_ Trish began. She walked behind Lita and kissed her neck softly. " _Your the only that can touch me like that.."_

 _"But he was touching you!"_

 _"But what you didn't see, was me telling him to stop."_

 _"You did?"_ Lita asked. Trish nodded her head and stood in front of Lita. " _Oh. Sorry."_

Trish chuckled and kissed the redhead.

" _It's okay."_

They both stood, looking at eachother before Lita threw Trish on the couch and got on top of her.

Trish now knew that Lita cared and wasn't just using her to fuck. The thought made her smile and she made a promise to herself that she would try and show the redhead how much she cared too.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this ship sm I honestly can't. Yh I am back lol.**

" _You...are amazing at that."_ Lita said as Trish crawled up her body grinning. The redhead pulled her down for a kiss. The blonde pulled away after a little while and she frowned. " _What's wrong blondie?"_

 _"Can we talk about this?"_ Trish asked.

" _About what?"_ Lita sat up and wrapped her arms around the blonde, keeping her on her lap.

" _This. Us."_ Trish said, wrapping her arms around the redheads neck. " _What is this? Just sex? Because I-I..."_ Trish teared up and buried her head in the crook of Lita's neck.

" _Hey, Hey. Baby? What's wrong?"_ Lita asked. She began rubbing the blondes back in a comforting manner.

" _I-I dont w-wanna do this a-anymore..."_ Trish cried, her voice and sobs muffled by Lita's neck.

" _What do you mean?"_

 _"If I don't mean anything to you...then I can't do this anymore..."_ Trish continued to sob and Lita tried to calm her down.

" _Baby...? Baby look at me."_ Lita said. Trish reluctantly pulled her face away from the redheads skin and looked her in the eyes. " _You mean so much to me okay? You don't have to get upset about it."_

" _Im sorry..."_ Trish said before hiding her face in Lita's neck again.

" _It's okay, you don't have to apologise."_

Trish pulled her head back after a while and rested her forehead against Lita's. The redhead could see the pain in the other woman's eyes and her heart ached at the sight. _God how she has fallen for this woman._

" _Trish?"_ Lita said quietly.

" _Yeah?"_ She whispered softly, pain still evident in her voice.

" _I-"_ Lita struggled to say it. She was gonna tell the Canadian that she loved her but she was too scared to say it.

Lita leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft and gentle kiss. She was trying to project her feelings through this kiss and hoped Trish knew. " _I love you so much."_ Lita thought.

" _Lita..."_ Trish whispered when she pulled away from the kiss. She tangled her hand in the red hair and Lita nipped at her bottom lip, which made her whimper softly.

Lita slowly and gently flipped them so that Trish was laying down. She lay down next to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Trish snuggled into the other woman, getting as close as she could to her.

The redhead covered them both with the blanket so they stayed warm. Lita wrapped her arm around Trish's waist and placed her hand on the blondes back. She began tracing small patterns, including her name.

Trish buried her head in Lita's chest as the redhead traced the words _I love you_ on her back. Trish's breathing became laboured as she drifted into sleep and her soft snores broke the calming silence.

" _I love you Trish Stratus."_ Lita whispered. She became confident saying that, knowing that the blonde had fallen asleep. Soon after, the redhead fell asleep too. Holding Trish in her arms.

The next morning, both women were reluctant to move after waking up. They just lay quietly in eachother arms. Lita kissed the top of Trish's head.

" _Morning beautiful."_ The redhead said. Trish turned to lay on her stomach and smiled up at Lita. Her blonde hair was kinda messy and her eyes squinted slightly. She had a small half smile, half pout and to Lita she was absolutely breathtaking.

" _Hi."_ Trish replied back with a smile.

" _So quick question."_ Lita began. Trish nodded her head, encouraging the redhead to go on. " _Will you be my girlfriend?"_ Lita asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

" _Really?"_

Lita nodded her head.

" _Of course I will."_ Trish smiled and leaned up a little to place a soft kiss on the other woman's lips. " _Um Lita?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I um. I...love you..."_

Lita smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Trish's ear.

" _I love you too."_

Trish grinned and lay her head on the redheads chest. She nuzzled it gently.

" _This is weird don't you think?"_ Trish said quietly.

" _What's weird baby?"_ Lita asked. Trish giggled softly against the redheads skin.

" _We used to hate eachother..."_

 _"Oh yeah that is weird...but I can still fuck you very good though."_

Trish blushed and bit her lip. She lifted her head and kissed along Lita's chest. The blonde sucked at the top of the redheads breast.

" _Mhm."_ Lita moaned quietly. Trish gently bit down and the redhead cried out softly. The Canadian licked at the hickey she created. " _Enjoying yourself?"_ Lita asked with a smirk. Trish nodded her head and giggled.

" _Your cute."_ Lita said before kissing the other woman. Trish ran her hand up the redheads thigh and deepened the kiss. She tugged at Lita's bottom lip. " _Someone's very...frisky? Today."_

 _"Mhm I guess I'm just happy and have a lot of love to share now."_

 _"You weren't sharing your love before?"_

 _"No, I kinda held back because I was scared. But I'm not anymore."_ Trish lay on top of the other woman and Lita wrapped her arms around her.

" _Scared of what?"_ Lita asked.

" _I mean the whole idea of loving someone is scary. Especially when you think they don't love you back."_

 _"Aw Trish..."_ Lita cupped the other woman's cheek and kissed her gently. " _I know exactly what you mean. I kinda thought I made it obvious that I loved you but clearly I didn't."_ Lita laughed softly.

" _Really?"_

 _"I kept getting jealous remember? I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love you."_

 _"Oh."_ Trish said quietly.

" _But I love you Trish.."_ Lita leaned up and kissed her. She tried to pull the blonde as close as she could, even though they were already as close as they could be.

Trish pulled her head back and smiled at the beautiful redhead underneath her.

" _I love you too Lita..."_

 _ **Lita be swifty af at asking Trish out.**_

 _ **Also plz review I appreciate it.**_


End file.
